Unexpected Couple
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Hermione and Ron break up and soon Hermione starts to live with Remus. Hermione starts to feel something more for him, but is she his 'mate? Will they be accepted by the wizarding world? HermionexRemus
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: Just your average HermionexRemus ficnot turning back time, but there is the idea of 'mates' so that's why the rating is high. Sorry to say that there is some GinnyxHarry in this fic. Don't hold me to it!))**

**Introduction**

Hermione Granger has been the best of friends with Ronald Weasley since the time they began Hogwarts over in England. Hermione and Ronald are now married and have a beautiful home in Scotland where they're living now. Hermione works for the ministry as an Auror and Ron's not happy with this, but life must go on. While Hermione's gone Ron will play with an old friend and Hermione get ear of it. Will they stay together or fall apart? Will Hermione fall in love with a man who's older than her own father?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One:**_**Love's Limits**_

"Ron, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked sitting in a chair of their Scotland home. Ron sits in front of her his eyes full of worry for her and for himself. Ron shakes his head and sighs.

"Hermione, we've gotten threw worse. This'll be no problem," Ron said looking into her eyes with love and…was that regret? Hermione looked deeper into his and and confirmed it.

The phone rings and they both jump. Hermione stands up and tries to get her composure before walking to the phone.

"Weasley residents," Hermione says as she answers the phone.

"Hi, Hermione, it's Lavender. Is Ron there? There's something wrong at Hogwarts," That's all Lavender said before Hermione gave Ron the phone and headed into the library.

Hermione knew Ron would never disturb her in there. It was her place and he never dared to enter or even come near it. Hermione buried her nose in a book before levitating the phone off the hook and into her lap so she could listen in. She didn't trust Ron talking to Lavender. Why should she?

"Hi, Lavvy, what's wrong?" Ron asked and it caught Hermione's attention immediately. He was using a pet name with her!

"Ron, I'm pregnant," Lavender said in a small voice.

"What?" Ron asked louder than he had wanted to. Hermione looked down at the phone in her lap and shook with anger. Hermione walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

"12 Grimwald Place!" Hermione screamed s she was flooed over and into the fireplace at 12 Grimwald Place. Hermione walked out of the fireplace and shook the soot off of her clothes.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" James, Sirius, Lilly, and Remus looked up from their conversation. Hermione took a seat next to Remus and Sirius and buried her head in her crossed arms on the table.

"Oh, Hermione, it can't be that bad," Remus said stroking her hair lightly as to sooth her uneasy nerves.

"Hermione, what happened?" Lilly asked leaning over the table. Lily placed a hand on her shoulder and Hermione looked up tears coming down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Should we call Ron?" James asked Sirius in a low voice. Hermione whipped her head around to look at them and glared furiously.

"I don't want to see his ugly face again," Hermione said threw her tears. Sirius and James were shocked but called Harry instead. Harry apperated into the room a few seconds later and wrapped Hermione in a brotherly hug.

"Hermione, what did Ron do?" Harry demanded as he took Sirius's seat.

"He had sex with Lavender! Lavender's pregnant! It's all his fault!" Hermione screamed into Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, Ron would never do that to you. He loves you too much to even think of something so rash and irresponsible," Harry said rubbing her back and pulling his fingers threw her, now straight, hair.

"I heard him and Lavender talking on the phone. She told him everything. She wanted to be more than just his lover," Hermione said as Lilly slowly approached Harry and gave him a glass full of pumpkin juice and relaxing potion. Harry gave the glass to Hermione who drank the whole thing before falling asleep in Harry's arms.

"I'll put her up stairs so she can sleep this off," Harry said as Sirius and Remus nodded and He walked up the stairs carrying Hermione.

"What do you think that was?" Lilly said as she clung onto James.

"Do you really think Ron would do that to Hermione?" James asked looking at Sirius and Remus.

"Ron always seemed like a great kid, but now that he's older…he might not want to commit to Hermione," Remus said looking into the fire.

"Love has it's limits," James agreed sitting back down at the table to wait for Harry.

**((A/N: How true that is. Anyway. Don't forget to R&R! I might make more chapters come.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: I think this pairing is rather funny, but that's the best thing about fic. You can make even the most unlikely people get together. The rating is for content in later chapters. For right now let's just R&R!))**

**Chapter Two: _Remus's Talk with Hermione_**

"What do you think, Harry?" Sirius asked as they voiced their concerns to him. Harry had listened, but he could draw up no conclusions. After all, he wasn't Dumbledore.

"I don't really know. Before Ron and Hermione started going out Ron was a player…Hermione knew that before she got into it, but she forgave him. Ron had been with Lavender before, so it wouldn't really surprise me, but I thought that when they got married Ron would stop. Evidently I was wrong. They made such a great couple in Hogwarts," Harry said looking around at the faces surrounding him.

"Ron was the never the type to pull something like this. Hermione, of all people, she's fragile hearted, and he just played with her emotions. The nerve! He gives us red-heads a bad name," Lilly said looking at the lock of red hair she had been twirling around her finger.

"Lil, I don't think this has anything to do with the color of his hair. Besides, we know what traitors look like, I just never thought that Ron would be like…never mind," James said placing a protective arm around Lilly.

"What do you think will happen now that Hermione knows?" Remus asked looking at Harry.

"Hermione will hear him out and forgive him. All of us know her well enough to know that," Sirius said for Harry.

Harry nodded and looked at his hands that were on the table. Harry shook his head and sighed. Ron was going to get his ear bit off for this one.

"I'm going to see if she's alright," Remus said and they all nodded.

"What do you think Ron will do?" Lilly asked her son.

"He will just keep doing it, is my guess. Ron will never learn his lesson with Hermione as a wife. I'll kill him if he does it again," Harry said clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned whiter than snow.

"Hermione? Are you awake yet?" Remus asked softly as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Hermione said sitting up in the bed. Hermione looked at him with eyes full of questions.

"What should I do, Remus? Should I forgive and forget or leave?" Hermione asked and Remus shook his head.

"I can't decide this for you, Hermione, this is something you've got to do on your own. It's your choice. Stay up here for the moment until we give him a good talking to, ok?" Remus asked permission.

"I'd like that, thanks," Hermione said rolling to face the window.

"You know," Remus said sitting on the bed next to her. "I had one of my old girlfriends cheat on me once," Remus said laughing at the memory.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked still looking out the window.

"I forgave her, but the next week I broke it off," Remus said and Hermione turned to look at him. Hermione's eyes were full of tears, hurt, betrayal, and above all…a look of, what looked like to Remus, love. Did she love him or Ron?

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She was cheating on me again, but you won't believe who she was cheating on me with," Remus said trying to cheer Hermione up and it was working little by little.

"Who?" Hermione asked a little brightness coming back to her eyes.

"Sirius," Remus whispered.

"No surprise there," Hermione said and laughed. Remus laughed along with her and then went to leave.

"I should go help yell at Ronald," Remus said placing a hand on her cheek. Hermione sighed with contentment before Remus removed his hand and left.

Was she in love with her old teacher?

**((A/N: How do you like it? Is it too much or too little? I've already written to chapter 10 so just ask and I'll post. R&R!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**((A/N: Ok, I'm so happy that I'm getting so many reveiws that I'm updating ahead of time! Here's the next chapter. R&R!))**

Chapter Three Ron's Lesson

"Weasley Manor!" Harry yelled thrusting his head into the green flame.

"Hi, Harry, what's up?" Ron asked as if he didn't know anything.

"Come to Headquarters. Now!" Harry yelled at Ron before pulling his head threw and back into the kitchen of Grinwald Place. Harry sat back down next to his parents and rubbed his temples with his index fingers.

"I'll kill him," Harry said trying to calm himself down as Ron entered the room followed close by Remus.

"What's going on?" Ron asked innoscently.

"Who were you talking to on the phone earlier today?" Sirius asked glaring at Ron.

"I talked to Lavender, why?" Ron asked still having no idea what was going on.

"Would like something to drink?" Lilly asked and Ron nodded. Lilly nodded in reply and slipped veritaserum into Ron's drink.

"What's going on Ron?" Harry asked as Ron took the first sip.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you cheating on Hermione?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Yes…er…I mean…yeah," Ron said looking this way and that. Ron glared at Harry. "You spiked my drink!" Ron shouted.

"It's for your own damn good, Ron, now shut up and talk," Harry said grabbing Ron's wand away from him. "Did you sleep with Lavender?" Harry demanded.

"Yes," Ron said looking at his feet.

"Are you sorry you did?" Harry asked.

"No."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus yelled in shock.

"'Cause I can't stand her! The way she always needs things her way, the way she doesn't want my affection, the way she never kisses me where I want her to, and, on top of everything, the way she never wants to have sex with me!" Ron yelled a little softer that the four other men, but it still had emotion.

"So instead of talking it out you decided to go to someone who can give you all the things that Hermione can't?" Remus asked his voice still rising.

"Yes, I did. Lavender is my perfect match, and that's the way it is," Ron said as he stood up.

"Ron! Listen to yourself! You love Hermione, don't you?" Harry asked looking at Ron sternly.

"NOT! ANY! MORE!" Ron yelled at Harry and Harry fell onto the bench behind him.

"You don't deserve her!" Harry yelled back. Harry was so shocked that his friend would do this. His best mate, of all people!

"No, he doesn't," Hermione said walking down the stairs her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Hermione's step never faltered as she walked down the stairs and walked right up to Ron.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said in his gentle voice.

"If you ever come near me again…I'll strip you of your manly-hood. Is that clear, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said taking off both her rings and throwing them at him.

Ron nodded his head and took his wand before apperating out of the place. Hermione stood there for a second before putting her wand in her pocket and collapsing onto the floor in tears. Harry and Remus knelt next to her and tried to comfort her. Nothing helped the poor woman as she began to slip into a deep depression.

Was this how life was going to treat her? After all she did to save the world? Not on her watch!

**((A/N: So that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter gets into some flirting. I hope you guys like this. R&R!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: I've got a little contest for you guys. Sorry to inform you, but that's all that happens to Ron at the moment. Later he will become a (noun (two words)) and Harry will (verb) him. if you can fill in the blanks I'll dedicate a chapter to you. That's all for now. R&R!))**

**Chapter Four:_ Life Without Ron_**

Remus welcomed Hermione into his home after her break up with Ron. Hermione just kept to her room with her nose buried into a book. Remus just thought she needed time, but time was not on their side.

"Hermione, Harry's having a party for Ginny. You want to come along?" Remus asked popping his head into her room.

"I'll stay here, thanks anyway, Remus," Hermione said, but Remus wouldn't have it.

"Hermione, it's a party for your best friend and you don't want to come? What's wrong?" Remus stood next to the chair by the fireplace as Hermione closed her book.

"I'm just not in the mood for parties today, Remus," Hermione said shacking her head.

"Hermione, you haven't moved from that chair for over a month…I'm getting worried," Remus said placing a loving hand on her shoulder. Loving? He wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be, or could it?

"I'm fine, Remus. You go have fun at the party," Hermione said as she smiled up at him. Her eyes were the same eyes he had seen that day a month ago. They were full of hurt, betrayal, and above all love.

"Hermione, come with me," Remus said as he lead her to part of the house she had never seen.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked clutching Remus's arm.

"Don't be scarred. It's a part of the house you're not familiar with yet. You will be soon," Remus said opening a door with a sign on it.

"You might want to turn yourself into a animal," Remus warned as he walked in. Hermione walked in behind him as a cat.

"Hermione?" Remus asked as the cat jumped onto his shoulder.

"Be careful not to make a sound," Remus warned as he set he down on the dirt and sat beside her.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"This is where I come to think. My werewolf side comes out sometimes, so I wanted you to be save in an animal form," Remus explained before Hermione transfigured herself into a wolf.

"Cute," Remus said patting her head. Hermione laughed a little and lay down at his feet with her paws in the air. Remus followed suit and before either one knew it they were chasing each other all over the room. She'd chase him and pin him to the ground and then she'd softly bite his ear. It was a lot like tag.

Remus pinned Hermione down and licked one of her paws. Hermione laughed and she pinned him again.

If this was what life was going to be like without Ron…then she didn't care.

**((A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm going to be awhile with the next few chapters. They'll be here soon, but I want more reviews. Hope to hit 20 by chapter 6 or so! R&R!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N: We have a WINNER! It was rather easy, though.**** bubbling sofa is the winner and therefore this chapter is deticated to him/her. Hope you guys like this story. Last chapter was just to show you that Ron and Hermione are threw for good! This chapter is just to show that Ron's up to no good. Hope you like.**

**Chapter Five: _Ginny and Harry's Party_**

Hermione changed into a blue summer dress and they walked down the road to Harry and Ginny's house. As Hermione walked up the drive Ginny ran up to her and wraped her in a bear hug.

"Good to see you, too, Ginny," Hermione said hugging her back.

"I can't believe Ron did that," Ginny said shacking her head. "I knew you were having a few minor problems, but this is just over the top. How is the divorce going?" Ginny asked as she walked with Hermione to the back yard.

"It's fine. Ron's giving me everything I want and he's getting what he wants. It's pretty weird," Hermione said as she saw Harry walk up to them.

"What's the party for anyway?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Look," Ginny said showing off the diamond ring on her finger. Hermione gasped at the sight of such an amazing ring.

"Harry, it's about time. We've been out of Hogwarts for years and you're now just asking her?" Hermione asked giving Harry a hard time. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and smiled before nodding.

"Congratulations you two. It is about time," Remus said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a questioning look. Harry nodded toward one of the tables and Remus was off to talk with James and Sirius.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry for what my son did," both Weasley parents said as they walked over to where she and Ginny were talking about Hogwarts.

"Thanks, but what's done is done and the past can't be rewritten if you don't want it to," Hermione said as she hugged Mrs. Weasley before she went to get something to drink.

"Oy! How come I didn't get invited?" Ron asked with his broom in hand.

Everyone's heads spun to see Ron walking up to Ginny. Ginny drew her wand as did Harry who walked between the two of them.

"Get out, Ron," Harry said in a warning tone.

"Now, Harry, have you not forgotten that you're getting married to my little sister. What makes you think that she's nothing like me?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ginny's nothing like you, you…monster," Harry said angrily as a yellow light came from his wand and hit Ron. Ron sprawled out and moaned at the force of the spell.

"Let's get him out of here," Sirius said to James and Remus. The three men dragged Ron off of the property and threw him on his broom.

"Sorry, Gin," Harry said holding Ginny as she started to cry. Harry ran his fingers threw her red hair. Harry drew Ginny's head level with his and kissed her lovingly.

Remus sighed at the sight of the happy couple. He imagined being in the same position that Harry was in with some girl. Tonks and him never really worked out, but they still kept in touch.

"Remus, you ok?" Sirius asked waving his hand in Remus's face.

"Yeah, I just wish I had found some girl," Remus said and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I hear yah, Moony, I wish I wasn't such a player back in school. Maybe I would have found a girl like James did. Oh, well, no use in fretting over the past," Sirius said.

"How right you are, Padfoot," Remus said dunking Sirius's head in the punch bowl.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled running after Remus as he got his head out of the bowl.

Everyone laughed at the two men who were making total idiots out of themselves. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads before going back to their conversation. Ginny started talking about how Harry proposed and Hermione thought it was so romantic. She did think that it was inappropriate that Harry got into a bathtub with Ginny, but she shook it off. It was a blast through and through.

**((A/N: R&R! Please! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come! I hope some of you guys go to read my other fics that I have. The Girls of His Dreams will be updated soon!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((A/N: This might just be the worst chapter in this book, but it's a bonding chapter so it has to be in here. The next chapter is going to be the longest, but you guys might have to wait a while for the next few chapters as I only have this and 2 more chapters already written. R&R and don't forget about my other stories. R&R on those too!))**

**Chapter Six: _The Wonders of Living with Remus Lupin_**

Hermione spent a lot of the next week exploring the house. She hadn't noticed that Remus had used so many expansion spells.

"It's amazing," Hermione said one day at lunch. Hermione sat on one side of the table and Remus on the other. Remus nodded and smiled as crumbs spilled out of his mouth.

"Thanks," Remus said after he was done.

"How many spells did you use?" Hermione asked. Remus sighed. He just knew that was coming.

"I lost count," Remus said truthfully.

"Wow, that many?" Hermione said remembering that Remus was good at keeping count of things.

"Yeah," Remus said as they walked down one of the corridors. Hermione smiled up at him as they walked to the 'Tag Room' as she called it. It was one of the places where she could act like a kid again.

"You ok to go in here today? Tonight's the full moon," Hermione said looking at him for her answer in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Just don't wear this old werewolf out, ok, Hermione," Remus looked over at her with a look of…longing? Hermione looked curiously into his eyes. Yep, it was longing all right, but was it for her or was it for their time of fun to be longer?

"Ok, Remus, but you've got to catch me," Hermione said as she transformed into a wolf and ran away into a corner of the room. Remus smiled at her before following suit and running to catch her.

It didn't take long for him to catch her, but by the timehe did Remus felt like the wolf in him didn't want to play this game, but another that he was longing for, but never wanted to...play.

"Ok, Hermione, I surrender," Remus said laying on the ground still in his wolf form. Hermione lay next to him and licked his head.

"This was fun," Hermione said laying with her head on her paws. Remus still lay on his side breathing heavily.

"Yes it was," Remus said smiling slightly before pouncing on Hermione and pinning her down.

"Hey!" Hermione squealed. Remus smiled before letting her up.

"I couldn't let you have the last pin now could I?" Remus asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Remus, tell me why I shouldn't bite you," Hermione said baring her teeth.

"'Cause if you do then you'll have wounded your poor, old DADA teacher. Do you want that on your conscious?" Remus smiled as Hermione put her head on her paws and lowered her body to the floor.

'God, how I wish I were that floor. Being able to touch her body would be a blessing,' Remus thought. The werewolf was talking this time, and his human side had to hold on for dear life.

'This is going to be great,' Hermione thought to herself.

**((A/N: R&R!))**


	7. Chapter 7

**((A/N: Ok, I hope you guys don't kill me, but I've been having a terrible writer's block so I had to stop writing for a few weeks. Now for this chapter I how that you think it was worth the wait because Hermione and Remus...Read and find out!))**

**Chapter Seven:** **_Prophecies are Foretold_**

Hermione thought she had all of her problems fixed until she went to visit one weird Divination teacher. Hermione walked into the class of third years and smiled. She took Trelawney into the hall and asked her a few standard questions about grades and students.

Trelawney lost it for a minute and started talking in that deep scratchy voice she used with Harry in his third year.

_**'A Muggle-born was born with one intention**_

_**to be the desired mate to one werewolf with good intentions**_

_**her marrage was rough and had to end**_

_**only for her to start to kindle a flame that had been lost the last year's end**_

_**one month she has to prove her love to him**_

_**if she does not he'll be lost in a dungeon of fur and full moons**_

_**take him my dear as one you love**_

_**for the only hope he has rides with you,'**_

That was what Trelawny said, and Hermione took it to heart. Hermione ran down the stairs and back to the castle. Hermione went home that night to find Remus had locked himself in the 'Fun Room'. Hermione snuck in and transfigured into a wolf as she saw that he was in his werewolf form. Hermione knew what Trelawney had said and knew it was talking about her and Remus.

"Remus, get control!" Hermione instructed as she poured the potion down his throat. Remus snapped out of it and regained his normal form.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Hermione. I think my werewolf side has found it's mate," Remus said and knew he didn't need to explain any further.

"I know who it is," Hermione blurted out transfiguring back into her human form. Remus looked at her in shock.

"How?" Remus asked looking at her funny.

"Trelawney told me this riddle, but it was pretty easy to figure out," Hermione said before repeating the riddle to Remus as they walked to the kitchen.

"Wait, that points to me and…you," Remus said looking at her from across the table.

"Yes, I know," Hermione said deep in thought. She knew what she was going to have to do, but Remus lost control again, but stayed in his human form. Remus looked at her with a look of pure lust.

"Remus, control him!" Hermione commanded. Remus snapped out of it for a second.

"Hermione, run. He's going to get you to do…run," Hermione didn't budge. Remus shook his head fighting for control that never came.

"Hermione, he'll want to claim you," Remus muttered and Hermione's eyes grew wide. Claim? That meant…Hermione wouldn't let it happen. Not yet.

Hermione rushed to the potion cabinet. When he was to claim her it wasn't going to be with the werewolf side of him. Hermione poured more potion down Remus's throat before things got way out of hand.

"Thank you," Remus said smiling at her.

"I don't want to do this, Remus, not like this," Hermione said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I understand. We've got to keep Moony at bay for a little longer. Just until you're ready," Remus said as Hermione walked into the potion room.

"I'll start brewing, you just be a good wolf and sit right there," Hermione said and Remus growled. Hermione laughed as she kept on brewing the potion needed.

"I forgot how boring this can be," Hermione said as she felt Remus's arms wrap around her waist.

"You want me to help?" Remus asked in a whisper that tickled Hermione's ear.

"I hope I'm talking to Remus and not Moony," Hermione said dumping in some ingredients.

"Don't worry, I'm just trying to help so you don't need to keep dumping that vile stuff down my throat," Remus said burring his head in the crook of her neck. Hermione moaned as his nose ran over her soft spot. Hermione poured the finished potion into vials. Hermione started a new batch just as Remus's grip on her waist tightened.

"Remus," Hermione said pouring more potion down his throat.

"Sorry," Remus said shacking his head.

Hermione turned around and planted a soft, feather light kiss on his lips. Remus pulled back shocked before he totally lost it. Hermione grabbed the finished cauldron full of potion and forced it down poor Remus's throat.

"Hermione, why did you do that?" Remus asked.

"So I could do this," Hermione said kissing Remus fully on the lips. Remus pulled her closer to him as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Hermione pulled Remus to the bedrooms and lay on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked as Hermione locked the door. Remus walked over to Hermione who pulled him on top of her.

"You can claim me," Hermione whispered in Remus's ear. Remus shook his head.

"No until you really want me, Hermione. Not until you won't be able to live without me," Remus said standing up.

"Remus, Moony is going to drive you insane if you don't. Beside that though, I really do have feelings towards you," Hermione said standing in front of Remus.

"You do? I only want you to do this if you really want to," Remus said as he put his palm on her cheek. Hermione had never felt this way before, her heart soared and pounded at the same time, she felt this yearning for more, and, most of all, she felt pure, lustful love.

Remus pulled his hand away from her face as he saw the look of her face. Hermione opened her now closed eyes and looked confused. Remus turned to walk away, but Hermione caught his wrist.

"No, Remus, don't go. I want you," Hermione said in a breathless tone. Remus looked back at her and her eyes that were now filled with a look of pure longing.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Remus asked walking up to her. Remus put his hand in hers and the feelings came right back in full force.

**((A/N: I hope you thought it was worth the wait. I hope you enjoied and now all you got to do is press the review button down at the bottem of the screen. The more reveiws I get the better and faster the chapters comeand no flames please!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**((A/N: Hey there all my fantastic readers! I must complimant every one of you because I have seen a huge jump in the hits on this story. I must thank all of you! I love your reviews, but I'd like for them to be more than one word if you please. I love you all and I hope you like this chapter.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AND STORY IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON! LEMON!))**

**Chapter Eight: _Claiming What is His_**

"Remus, I don't know about you, but every time you touch me…I can't control it," Hermione said giving in to her emotions and lunging at Remus. Remus wasn't caught to off guard. Hermione kissed his neck over and over again and then passionately kissed his lips. Remus took off every bit of each other's clothing before laying Hermione on the bed. Moony took over from there. He licked every inch of her body before switching spots and she was doing to same to him. Hermione loved to touch his masculine curves and muscles

Remus over threw Moony long enough for him to mutter, "I love you, Hermione. You're mine.".

"I'll always be yours, Remus, I love you," Hermione thrust her fingers into his hair as Moony entered her with a force so great Hermione screamed in lust and pure pleasure. Moony entered her over and over again each time even more forceful then the last. Hermione licked his mouth asking to enter and as she did Remus brought himself into her so hard she didn't scream but cried tears of immense joy. Moony wailed as Hermione accidentally bite his tongue that was entering her mouth.

"What was that for?" Moony demanded.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whimpered so softly even Moony had a hard time hearing her.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Rest now, my love," Remus said as he slowly went from Moony to Remus. Remus got off the bed, but Hermione pulled him down shacking her head frantically.

"I'll stay if I must," Remus said laying on his back so Hermione could put her hands anywhere she pleased.

"I love you," Hermione said licking his lips.

"I love you, too," Remus said as he felt her hand slip to his crotch and Hermione relaxed.

"You're mine," Hermione said stroking her hand over his crotch.

"You are mine," Remus moaned pulling the covers over her legs so they wouldn't get chilled. Hermione drifted off to sleep. Remus smiled down at her with his eyes full of love and happiness. Hermione dreamt of all the things that wouldn't have happened if Ron hadn't cheated on her, and what might be in the future. Remus held Hermione close to him with his eyes closed and his body heat soaring. He had his mate and he had claimed her to be his.

**((A/N: Good? Like it? Please R&R! I love reviews!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm in a writter's block for this story and I need some feed back. Please read my other fics and don't forget to review!!!!!!!))**

**Chapter Nine **

_**Kissing a Werewolf**_

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Remus was making breakfast. Hermione snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Remus turned around and pinned her to the counter. Hermione licked his soft lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"I'm sorry about last night," Hermione said stroking his cheek.

"It's all right, my love, just don't do that next time. You ok?" Remus looked into her eyes and saw a little fear creep into them.

"It's just kind of weird. I mean, you were once my teacher," Hermione said and Remus nodded.

"I know, and if you want to back out…" Remus started.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Hermione said as she kissed his lips and massaged his tongue with hers where she had bitten it the night before.

"Ok, but I just want to warn you that this won't be easy," Remus said as he placed his hand on her ass making her yearn for his touch.

"Remus, don't do that unless you want to shag me, ok," Hermione said with a moan placed in her sentence.

"Sorry, Hermione," Remus said as he kissed her and went back to cooking breakfast.

"It's fine," Hermione said rubbing his chest from behind. Her hands worked their way up his chest playing with all the light brown chest hairs that she found.

"I love you," Remus whispered over his shoulder.

"I'll love you until the end of the world," Hermione said as she warmed her cold hands on his warm muscular chest.

"While I'm making breakfast you might want to take a shower," Remus said and Hermione laughed. "That is, unless you want to take a shower with me," Remus said kissing one of her hands that was on his shoulder. Hermione nodded and grabbed a book before she sat at the table. Remus smiled. Hermione was being awfully quiet this morning. Should he be worried? Remus didn't think of it for the moment.

"Here we are, my love, eggs, bacon, and toast. I thought you'd like a good breakfast today," Remus said kissing Hermione on the cheek before sitting down at the table opposite her.

"This looks great," Hermione said piling her plate. Remus laughed and dug in as well.

"Do you feel ok? You've been kind of quiet," Remus said looking at Hermione with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just thinking…" Hermione said and Remus finished, "…about last night?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "It was…I don't really know how to explain it. Amazing, I guess, would be the word," Hermione said giving Remus a look of pure love.

"Yeah, or…magical," Remus said laughing at himself and Hermione nodded. "Yeah, magical," Hermione said rubbing her foot against his leg. Remus smiled at Hermione. After breakfast they raced to the bathroom. Remus placed his hand on Hermione's ass and Hermione placed her hand on the crotch of his pants. Remus stripped Hermione's clothes off her and she did the same to him. Remus and Hermione stepped into the bathtub. Hermione pinned Remus against the wall and licked his neck. Remus purred and Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. Remus looked at her and captured her giggling lips in his. Hermione slipped her tongue into Remus's mouth as he pinned her against the wall. Remus pulled away and looked into her eyes before pressing his body against her and entering her swiftly. Hermione's eyes grew huge and then she relaxed. Remus backed away and turned the water on. They took a nice _steamy_ shower together.

"I think these last two days were the best ever," Hermione said as she got out of the shower and felt Remus press his body against hers from behind.

"You want to play a game of tag?" Remus asked licking the back of her ear.

"Sure," Hermione moaned before turning around and kissing his crotch. Remus yearned for more, but Hermione stopped. It was torturous. Remus ran after her threw the house until they reached their 'Fun Room'. Hermione transfigured herself into a wolf and ran away from Remus who had followed suit. Remus caught her and pinned her to the ground licking her nose. Hermione licked his tongue back and then moved to his ears.

A month went by and the next full moon came. Hermione was looking threw the potion cabinet trying to find the right potion for Remus. Hermione then heard a howl coming from their room. Hermione froze in her spot and then ran to the room.

"Remus," Hermione said in a shocked voice. Moony looked over at her with gleaming eyes. He ran at her and almost hit her.

"Remus, it's me!" Hermione screamed as she crouched and it seemed to work. Moony backed away and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Moony said in a sort of wolf language that Hermione could understand.

"It's all right, you just scared me. Don't you worry," Hermione said walking over to him and placing her hand on his neck. Moony whimpered. 'Only the mate can calm him,' the words drifted on the wind as if the moon was talking to her. Hermione looked up and could have sworn the moon had turned into an eye and winked at her. Hermione put her lips to his fuzzy muzzle. Moony licked her lips and she licked his. It was weird, yes, but it was still _her_ Remus deep down in there.

**((A/N: Thanks for reading. Now please review!!!))**


	10. Chapter 10

**((A/N: I know it's taken me forever, but I've had a lot of shit happening in my life in the past few months. I'll try to update sooner, but this will, temporarily, be on hold for a while until my life straightens out and I get back to writting Fanfics again. I'm really sorry everyone, and I know that this isn't the greatest quality chapter and it's got a few 'eyebrow raisers' but please bare with me. Reviews would be very much apriciated.))**

**Chapter Ten**

** _Voldemort_**

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and Remus became himself again.

"I love you, too, but don't ever do that again! You gave me a heart attack!" Hermione said flopping onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, my love, I will try," Remus said crawling on top of Hermione and kissing her neck and lips.

"I'll always forgive you," Hermione said licking his neck and burying her head in it.

"I know you will, and I shall try to. I'll do the best I can to be with you always," Remus said as Hermione got up to answer the, now ringing, phone.

"Hello?" Hermione asked answering the phone.

"Hermione, we need your help," Harry said on the other side of the phone.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Death Eaters are attacking the Burrow. I need your help down here as soon as possible," Harry said as he dodged a spell that had been cast in his direction.

"I'm coming. I'll see if I can stop by Grimmauld Place, too," Hermione said.

"Get as much help as fast as you can," Harry said hanging up the phone.

"Remus," Hermione said running back into the room.

"What's going on?" Remus asked his face pale.

"Never mind. You're in no condition," Hermione said kissing his forehead before trying to leave.

"Hermione, tell me," Remus demanded and she took a step back at the tone of his voice.

"You're in no condition to fight Death Eaters. Now, lay here and get some rest. I'll be back, and don't make my put wards around this house, Remus!" Hermione said firmly.

"Ok, ok, Hermione, you win this time," Remus said letting her tuck him into the bed.

"I'll be right back, my love," Hermione said straddling him between her thighs and kissing his chest and neck. Hermione jumped off the bed and ran to the fire. "12 Grimmauld Place!" Hermione yelled into the fire as she stepped in.

"Hermione! Dear, what's wrong?" Lilly asked looking at Hermione like she had just seen a ghost.

"No time to explain," Hermione said. "The Burrow's under attack," Hermione continued.

"Where's Remus?" James asked looking at her with concerned eyes for his friend.

"He's home in bed. He's being a good boy tonight and staying out of this," Hermione said and they all laughed before apperating to the Burrow. Hermione dodged a freezing spell and countered with a stun spell.

"It's about time," Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" Hermione said punching him in the arm.

"Thanks for coming," Harry said ducking a stun spell and returning it.

"No problem," Hermione said kissing his cheek in a sisterly way.

"Ew!" Harry said wiping it off.

"Got yah," Hermione said cursing a few Death Eaters as two got away.

"How did they get in?" Lilly asked looking at Harry.

"No idea. Ginny thinks they weakened the wards," Harry said and both James and Hermione nodded.

"Most likely," Hermione said looking around.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius asked.

"Upstairs," Harry replied.

"I told Remus I wouldn't be long. I should get going," Hermione said waving to the others and leaving.

"Do you think she knows about Remus and how he needs to find his mate?" Sirius asked James.

"I think she knows more about it than we do, my good friend," James said.

"What do you mean, James?" Lilly asked.

"I think Hermione is Remus's mate," James said as he tried to explain his thoughts.

Hermione returned home to find Remus back in his werewolf form and pacing. At the sound of someone apperating he jumped at her and then corrected himself.

"Sorry about that," Moony said seeing the wide-eyed look on her face.

"It's fine," Hermione said running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hermione kissed his soft fur and Moony settled down.

"Is everything all right?" Moony asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I left before I found out if everyone upstairs was fine," Hermione said stroking his fur. "I was worried that something like this would happen," Hermione said as she led him back to the bedroom. Remus transformed back into his human self and Hermione laid him out on the bed. Hermione got in next to him and kissed his chest.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Remus said kissing her lips lightly.

"It's fine," Hermione said licking his neck, kissing his shoulders and his lips. "Get some sleep, my love," Hermione said before she placed her head on his chest.

"It's a wonder why Ron would cheat on a pretty thing like you," Remus said pulling his hands threw her hair.

"It's no wonder why you're supposed to be dead," a mysterious voice said from the corner near the window.

"Who are you?" Remus asked jumping out of bed and making Hermione stay put.

"Who you think, Remus?" Voldemort said stepping out of the shadows.

**((A/N: I know that it wasn't the best and it was short, but that's all I had time for at the moment please forgive me. I'll write more as soon as I have the time. I love you all so much for your detication to this story. Please review!!!))**


End file.
